Phoenix Rising
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: This is my take on the sixth book. MAJOR SPOILER WARNING! If you haven't read HBP yet, turn back now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own many things, but these characters aren't among them. They belong to this very nice woman by the name of J.K.Rowling.

Like many of you, the last book made me want to cry like a school girl, which I am, but that's not the point. I decided to fix that, and this is what I've got. I posted this on the proboard awhile ago, but the response has not been overwhelming. If you guys could let me know wether or not it is utter tripe it would be appericated.

Phoenix Rising

Thunder crashed outside in the pitch black sky, shaking the window panes ominously. The thunderstorm had appeared suddenly, but despite the pounding rain and wind raging outside, one room in the large castle was warm and inviting.

Albus moved around his sitting room quickly; Minerva was due back in twenty minutes from the Burrow, and he wanted everything to be perfect. She had been cleared by Poppy only the last weekend, and he was released from her care only the day before. He flexed his charred hand painfully, and with a grim smile, before turning his attention back to small table before the fire.

It was covered in a simple white table cloth, but he had flooed over and brought of some their best china back from their summer home. He had every intention of spoiling his wife within an inch of her sanity. This would be the first night that the two could spend together, and there was nothing that would ruin it for them. Albus grinned as dozens of candles littered the room, adding to the fire's glow and a small bundle of forget me nots, her favorite flower, sat, waiting, on her plate. Everything was ready, the food was waiting for his signal in the kitchens, the appropriate members of the remaining staff had been warned not to disturb them, and with fifteen minutes to wait, Albus smiled and made himself comfortable on their couch.

Leaning back and closing his eyes, Albus' thoughts drifted back to his wife, as they often do. The term had ended only a month ago, but so much had happened. Cornelius was on his way out, he was busier than ever, but it was Minerva that continued to amaze him. She was still moving a little slower than she used to, but despite it, she refused to be held back. She spent much of her free time trying to keep him correspondence at bay now that he was no longer the deranged harbinger of death so that he would be free to travel.

He couldn't help the small pang of guilt that gripped his heart. He had refused to tell her about his travels, simply saying he was gathering information. He knew she would worry if she knew just what he was gathering. That became quite clear that night in the infirmary. He could still only remember bits and pieces of the evening. Flashes of her, her eyes, the softness of her voice, or the touch of her hand along his hair punctuated the mind numbing pain that had overcome him. She had been there with him, and that had soothed his wounds like nothing else could.

Looking down, even he was disgusted by the appendage, but she hadn't even flinched when she wrapped her own around it gently. If anything was certain, he could live another thousand years and not even begin to show her just what that simple gesture had meant to him.

A smile graced his lips as he felt the sudden surge of heat and the green glow penetrated his eye lids. Lifting his head, Albus was surprised to see, not Minerva, but Severus unfurling himself from the fireplace. Severus was pale as death, his customary sneer conspicuously absent. "Severus, what," Albus started, standing up, but Severus interrupted him. "We have a problem; it's Draco."

"What's happened?" Albus asked, pushing the younger man down into a chair. It wasn't like Severus to show much emotion, other than contempt, but he was literally trembling under Albus' hand.

"I'm not entirely sure, which worries me more. I had a little visit from Narcissa and Bella this evening. Narcissa is having a fit. Apparently, the Dark Lord has given our young Mr. Malfoy a task she doesn't want him to complete. And no," Severus said, cutting off Albus' question, "I haven't the faintest clue as to what it is. That's what has me so worried. I played along of course, but Bella was still suspicious. So, I.." Severus trailed off, his eyes dropping to his white knuckles and his shaking intensifying ever so slightly.

"You what Severus," Albus asked, becoming more worried. What could have happened to cause such a reaction. "I made an unbreakable vow Albus. I convinced them both to leave Draco be. And now, if he cannot complete his task, I have too."

Shock was not an emotion that Albus experienced often, but now, he could think of nothing to say. He sat back heavily into his own chair, his hand coming up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. This new information certainly would make the new year more interesting. "So, it's Mr. Malfoy's turn to take a stab at me so to speak. Well then, we shall just have to keep a closer eye on him. Try and find out just what it is he's up to Severus. I suspect Mr. Malfoy has gotten in over his young head, and if there is any chance to save him, and I want to find it."

Albus stood, and Severus, understanding the silent dismissal, followed suit. "What do you want to tell Minerva."

"We're not." Albus' tone was firm, but Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But surely she should know. She has," "far too much to worry about as it is," Albus cut in. "I won't give her anymore and neither will you. Am I understood Severus. Do not tell Minerva anything."

In that moment, Severus was sure the older man looked every one of his hundred and fifty years if not more. "If, and only if," Albus continued wearily, "we can find out something more substantial will I inform her. Believe me Severus, I'm doing this just as much for Draco as I am Minerva. Could you image what would happen if she were to find out. I truly don't believe he would last through the welcoming ceremony."

Albus walked him toward the door. "Go home Severus, have a drink, and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we will begin preparations, but tonight, I have a date. Now go, she should be home any minute." Albus watched as Severus made his way out of the door and down the winding staircase. Just as the door closed, another flash of light announced another visitor. Taking a deep breath, Albus stepped forward, doing his best to push the conversation to the back of his mind. He had other, more agreeable, activities planned for this evening.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun streamed in through the partially closed curtains, bathing a large bed in its soft light. Albus stirred and tightened his hold on the warm body laying beside him. He drifted in that place between dreams and reality where anything and everything is possible. Flashes of their life together played in his mind as he fought against the day. The decision was taken out of his hands when he felt her shift beside him, and her gentle lips descended on his temple, beckoning him. His mouth twitched underneath his long silver beard as his eyes slid open and shut again against the brightness. "Hello," he said sleepily when they reopened, his eyes locking with hers.

"Hi," she replied, letting her hand travel up his chest. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and let out a contented sigh. "I've missed this."

He let his hand travel down her arm and beneath the sheets, his fingers gently grazing the skin. "I've missed it too."

She laughed and slapped him playfully on the chest as he gave her behind a tender squeeze. "That, is not what I meant, and you know it." She paused, "Even if it was amazing. I meant this," she waved her hand for emphases. "Waking up together, being able to spend a few minutes together before the world decides to invade. It's just...perfect."

"Ummm," was his only response, burying his face in her hair. He took a deep breath, catching the scent of vanilla that seemed to follow her . "How long can you stay?" she asked, playing with a loose strand of his beard, trying to braid them with little success. She always complained about waking up with a mouthful of beard, but she just couldn't bring herself to tie it at night.

He groaned and flopped onto his back. "Not long. I have a meeting with out esteemed Minister in an hour. I never thought I would say it, but life may have been easier with Cornelius. Despite last years debacle, I cold control that twit for the most part."

Minerva chuckled. "I'm sure you could. Why then, have I been forced to spend the last three years listening to you complain about that man? You really ought to make up your mind Albus. All of the flipping is most unbecoming," she teased.

Before he had a chance to answer, she kissed him quickly on the tip of his crooked nose and pulled herself out of his arms. He watched, transfixed, as always, when she rose from the sheets and slipped the burgundy silk robe over her bare shoulders and loosely tied it. She turned back and smirked, a look that reminded him far too much of the cat and the cream. "Problem Albus? You're looking a little flushed."

"No my dear, not at all. I was simply admiring the view on this fine morning." His tone was innocent enough, but his words and that gleam in his eyes still was able to make her blush after so many years.

"Yes, well," she stammered, trying to regain the upper hand she had somehow lost, "there will be plenty of time for sight seeing later. If you don't get out of that bed you will be late for your meeting."

"Well, we can't have that," he grumbled, making his way into the bathroom.

"I heard that," echoed from their small study.

"I'm sure you did love."

Albus let his mind wander as he moved through his morning routine. The news of Draco's new task had certainly been a surprise. It also meant that he would have to reevaluate some of his plans. Draco and his father were very much alike. Both were vein, arrogant, and so sure of themselves. But, unfortunately for Draco, and now Severus, there was something the two did not share, an enjoyment of death.

Even as a student, Lucius had a taste, a lust, for it. More than one school owl and pet cat had turned up dead during his tenure, and it had surprised no one when they stopped as he graduated. But, for a reason Albus had yet to discover, young Draco seemed to shy away from the actual act of killing. He could certainly revel in the pain of others, but he seemed unable to finish the act, leaving it, instead, to others.

What only made it worse for him was that Tom seemed to realize it. This was a test, one of the greatest magnitude, one designed to fail. Somehow, Draco had become a liability to the Dark Lord, and he would be treated accordingly. "Not if I can help it," Albus muttered.

Entering the living room, Albus was greeted by the sight of Minerva finishing the preparations for their breakfast. Sitting down, he poured their tea as she put raspberry jam on his toast. "I'm not quite sure what time I might be home tonight Tabby. I want to go and have a talk with Severus. Tom has been far too active this week. It's odd that Severus hasn't been summoned."

Minerva looked at him from over the rim of her tea cup. "You don't suppose he's fallen out of favor? Could he have been discovered?"

Albus shook his head? "I don't think so. If that were the case, Severus would be dead by now."

Minerva made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded remarkably like a grunt. "Well, perhaps he just hasn't been needed. You-Know-Who rarely calls him for every meeting."

"It's possible," he conceded, "let's hope that's all it is." He pecked her on the lips and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I've always wondered though, just what Severus would be willing to do to remain useful." He disappeared without a second look back.

With an ease that comes from years of practice, Albus rolled out of the fireplace and onto his feet, dusting the soot from his robes. "You're late."

Albus slowly pulled out and glanced down at his unusual pocket watch. He was two minutes early. "Ah, so I am. My apologies."

Rufus Scrimgeour dismissed the apology with an impatient wave as he settled himself behind his new desk. The two men simply stared at each other as Albus joined him, but the Minister was no match for the older wizard. "There was another muggle attack last night, a family in Bath. This makes the fifth in just a week. Auror's have canvassed the area, but no useful clues have come up. You haven't heard anything from your sources?"

Worded as a question, both men knew it was more of an accusation. Albus shook his head. "Bits here and there, but nothing of substance, and I haven't been up to making inquires personally as of late."

Scrimgeour's eyes involuntarily traveled to the charred arm that lay, protected, in Albus' lab instead of on the arm rest like it's twin. "How, exactly, did it happen?"

For a split second, the twinkle left Albus' eyes, but just as quickly it reappeared. "Ir's really not that interesting a story. I was experimenting in my lab, and the ingredients reacted badly. A simple accident really."

Rufus snorted "Maybe, you should have left the experimenting to your potions master. He is, after all, qualified."

Albus genuinely seemed to consider it. "Perhaps you're right. It has been almost a century since I attained my potions mastership. It's possible I'm slipping."

Albus smiled as he watched the Minister squirm over his rim of his glasses. "Yes..umm," Scrimgeour tried to backpedal, "I only meant that your time could be better served on other matters, such as the school's security. How are the enchantments coming?"

"They are on schedule Rufus. The castle will be more than ready for the students when they arrive in September."

"Good, good," Scrimgeour said, moving in front of the fire. "And the students? Have any of them reported any problems since they returned home?"

"Other than Ms. Bones of course, none that I'm aware of." Albus watched the Minister slide his glasses back up his nose and nod. He could already feel the headache settling into his temples.

"I was thinking Albus. I want to invite some of the older students to the Ministry over the next few weeks for a tour. It would give them a chance to see some of the opportunities available after graduation."

"I'm not letting you see Harry Rufus. He's had enough put on his plate as it is. Scrimgeour whirled around and looked down at Albus, all pretensions sliding away. "Is that so?"

"Quite," was all the response he was given. "The boy is a major player in this war Albus, and as Minister, it is well within my rights to council the boy on his options!"

By now Scrimgeour was red in the face and little drops of spittle were flying from his mouth with every word. He watched Dumbledore as he pulled off his spectacles and reached into his robes and pulled out a handkerchief, carefully wiping the drops away. Scrimgeour watched, a grim smile forming, as a furrow appeared between the headmaster's eyebrows.

"I think not." Albus said, replacing his glasses and standing up. "First off, the _boy's_ name is Harry. Second, he hasn't been a boy, unfortunately, for several years now. A fact I learned only recently. And most importantly, I know exactly what kind of 'options' you wish to present. So, let me be crystal clear. I will not let you, or anyone else, use him for political, or personal, gain. Am I understood Minister?"

Albus stared down as scrimgeour fell back into his seat, his eyes burning. "I think we are finished Minister, have a good day." He backed away but stopped as he reached the door and turned around. "And Rufus, next time you send Dawlish to follow me, could you ask him to cut down on the cologne? I could smell him half a kilometer away."

"Where were you going?" Scrimgeour barked. "Rufus," he said as if talking to a small child. "My anniversary is in a week. I was jewelry shopping." Albus turned and left a growling Minister alone.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright everybody. Normally, I wouldn't dream of asking, but is anyone reading this? I don't write just for the reviews, but two! I'll admit, it stings a little. So, if it completely sucks, flame me and let me know. I'll put us all out of our misery.

Without a sound, Albus appeared in the midst of a thick clump of trees. Quickly, he looked around, and when he didn't see anyone in the area, he began walking. Dry leaves crunched underneath his feet and birds sang high in the trees, but Albus noticed none of it. There was too much to be done, and he knew that time was, once again, his most bitter enemy. There were too many people to meet, memories to be gathered, coerced if necessary, even if the very idea turned his stomach.

Albus already knew he would be spending most of the next year away from the school, 'and Minerva,' he thought sadly, but there was no other way. There was only one person that could be privy to his actions in due time, and he was still stranded in his own little piece of misery. The Chosen one. Albus scoffed at the very thought. He wondered if Harry had been able to forgive him for the mess they found themselves in. True to his word, Harry had sent a letter every third day, but Albus wasn't satisfied. While every one had said the same thing, 'I'm fine, nothing to report,' Albus had needed to see for himself. So, without telling anyone except Minerva, Albus had made the trip to Privet Drive once every evening. Transforming into a squirrel, he sat outside in the hot summer air and simply watched the young man.

He watched Harry spend countless hours simply staring into space, the weight of an entire world resting squarely on too small shoulders. Never once did he see Harry speak with his family. He had been shocked the first time a tray with what looked like cold soup was shoved through a hole in the bottom of the door, but it hadn't seemed to surprise Harry. Every night he returned home, just the slightest bit more angry and all the more determined to return him to the people who truly cared. "Soon," he said to himself. Looking around, Albus was surprised when he realized he had reached his destination. He chided himself for his lack of attention; now was not the time to loose one's focus.

Albus walked down the dingy winding lanes of the small muggle village. He still couldn't help but marvel at his surroundings. True, they were like many other villages in the muggle world. There was nothing extraordinary about the landscape, the houses housed no noteworthy families, and no great battle had been fought on its land. It wasn't the battered village, but a certain villager, that fascinated him so.

Albus was sure that if he even attempted to tell his friends about Severus' choice of residence, they would lock him up in St. Mungos faster than you could say Nox. Even Minerva had doubted him the first time he told her. Of course, none of them knew what Severus was, who he was. It was a simple, yet sad fact, that to most people, Severus Snape was nothing more than the shadow that plays against the back of your mind, something that darted away before you could actually identify it.

Reaching forward, Albus gave three quick knocks to an old wooden door and waited. In a few seconds the door opened a fraction, and two gleaming black orbs stared back at him suspiciously. They widened instantly in recognition, and the door was thrown open to allow him entrance. "What have you heard Severus?"

Eccentric as he may be, Albus understood when not to push his Potions master, and this was one of those times. "I haven't heard much," Severus admitted, shutting the door behind them. Albus could feel the wards resetting themselves, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. "Narcissa has, in her first intelligent move thus far, not informed the Dark Lord about the vow. Although, I think he was suspicious of Bellatrix's lack of belittlement last night."

Albus stopped perusing Severus' collection of well worn books, and his head snapped back to him. Albus only just realized just how tired and worn Severus looked. He didn't even bother with a question. "You were summoned."

"I was," he said as the pair sat beside the empty fireplace. "I also came across another interesting piece of information concerning your beloved Potter." Severus paused, dragging out the suspense for his own satisfaction. It was rare that he could hold sway over the old man that, whenever the opportunity presented itself, he enjoyed it to the fullest.

"Our Lord has begun to employ Occulmency against the little brat. He's decided that having Potter able to dance around in his head in the evenings could prove to be..unfortunate for some of his future plans." Severus waited again, trying to gauge Albus' reaction. But, as always, Albus simply looked back, giving nothing away. "At least this saves you the unfortunate privilege of teaching Potter Legimency. Heaven's knows if even you have the patience for such an endeavor."

"Unlike yourself?" Albus shot back, for once letting his temper begin to get the better of him. Severus was a grown man, and given everything he had been through, Albus couldn't understand why Severus just could not understand that a man is not always the exact reflection of his father.

Severus bit. "Yes, like myself. How I kept from poisoning the little golden boy is beyond me."

Albus' eyes flashed and he stood up, turning his back on Severus. "Well, I'm glad you did not. Finding one professor will prove difficult enough. I would hate to have to replace the Defense professor as well."

"I'm sure, that would." Severus' voice dropped off as his eyes grew wide. For once, his biting wit deserted him to the enemy. "Wait..what! Headmaster, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying Severus, that unless you've decided to murder my students, that you can stop harassing me during the break. You did still wish to be the Defense professor, did you not?"

The man known for his cutting wit and cruel manner was actually at a loss for words, a rare treat indeed As happy as Albus was to see the unadulterated joy that seemed to radiate from Severus in the one instant, he couldn't also help but feel a little guilt as well. Albus knew what was to come, one way or another, as he cautiously clenched his charred fist and felt the now familiar wave of nausea. Things that could not be undone had been set into motion, and more than one person would forever changed before the end.

"But, what about," he managed to choke out before Albus interrupted him.

"Why don't you let me worry about it. Unless you're planning on stringing up the students for target practice, I dare say we may beat him this year." Albus took a step forward, putting a hand on Severus' shoulder. "I like you Severus, I do, but you can be a right bastard sometimes. Try to enjoy this, please. There are those who would care if you would let them."

The shock seemed to be wearing off, and Severus managed his customary sneer. "I'm sure," Severus drawled. "Now, if you'll excuse me headmaster, I have lesson plans to draw up."

Albus just shook his head at the hungry look in Severus' face before nodding and apparating away with a faint pop. There was one more stop to be made before he returned home.

Albus allowed himself the first laugh of the long morning as he looked up at the monstrosity known as the Burrow. Rusted cauldrons littered the yard, and he could see the gnomes trying to make off with some of Molly's carrots in the vegetable patch. In his humble opinion, it was the perfect place to raise a family.

He hadn't even taken three steps when the back door was flung open and Molly began walking toward him. "Albus, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Is it.."

She stopped as Albus smiled and held up his hand. 'Some things never change,' he thought wryly. "Everything and everyone is fine Molly. I just stopped by for a little chat. Where's Arthur?"

Molly ushered him into the kitchen and put a cup of steaming tea down in front of him before sitting down herself. "He's back at the Ministry. They've had him working round the clock since the incident. He just had three more people transfer into the office. How about you? How are you and Minerva?"

Albus nodded, careful to keep his hand underneath the sleeves of his robes. "We're both fine Molly. A little tired, but nothing uncommon these days. I wish Minerva would take a little more time to recover, but," here he leaned in farther and whispered. "Don't tell her I said so, or she'll hex me into next week."

Molly laughed and shook her head at his antics. It never ceased to amaze her, or anyone who paid enough attention to know, how much those two still enjoyed the laughter. They were by far the oldest couple in the Order, but, she thought, they were also one of the youngest.

"Your secret is safe with me Albus. Now, when are you bringing me my other children?"

The question had seemed so natural that Albus was sure Molly hadn't even realized what she said. "Now Molly, you wouldn't be trying to coerce your old headmaster, now would you? How very Slytherin; I didn't realize you had it in you."

His eyes twinkled as she laughed again, her cheeks flushed. "There's no reason to get insulting Albus. Now really, when are they coming? I want to be ready."

"Don't worry Molly; that's actually why I stopped by. Miss Granger will be arriving this Wednesday, and I will be retrieving Harry on Friday. But, I wouldn't expect us before Saturday morning. Horace is being more difficult than I thought was possible. I'm hoping that Harry will be able to convince him; we'll be making a slight detour before we arrive."

"But how can," Molly never finished.

"Sometimes," Albus interrupted, looking at her over the top of his glasses, "Horace just needs a visual to be reminded of his options. Now, if you will excuse me, I should be getting back to the castle. Minerva will be waiting for.." but this time it was Molly who interrupted.

"Albus," she said, her eyes full of concern, "how is she, really?" She watched him, and she could see the internal battle he was fighting with himself.

The withered hand beneath her own went limp and he let out a tired sigh. "Not as well as I would like to be honest. She tries to be strong when I'm around, which isn't often," he said more to himself, "but I can see it Molly. He's always had a certain...pull on her, which is to be expected. It's not as if there is any reason to worry," he said, more to reassure himself than anything.

"But, she does still remember the boy she thought she knew. Some things," his eyes grew dark and troubled, "cannot be undone or taken back, no matter how much we may wish it. The nightmares have returned, and..I just don't know. Something is different this time. You remember what she was like during the last war?"

He watched as she nodded and plowed on, seemingly unable to stop the flow of thoughts that had been building up for the last few weeks. "It's worse, but I don't know what could have caused the difference, and it pains me to think I cannot help her. The only thing I've been able to do is keep Alastor away from the castle; he's the last thing she needs to deal with right now."

She watched as his brilliant blue eyes dropped to the table, and she could literally feel the despair radiate from him in waves. It always amazed her that the man who was supposedly all knowing could miss so much. "Albus," Molly said softly. She gave his hand a squeeze and waited for his eyes to travel from the table top back to her own. "Things are different this time. She's scared to death for you. That," she motioned to the hand placed under the table, "gave all of us quite the scare. Believe me, we all know that you are only human, but nothing like that has ever happened before. It's bound to bring the lesson home. Just give her some time Albus, and don't pull away from her. Even you need someone."

Albus nodded faintly and nodded. Standing up, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek before straightening up. "Thank you Molly, and don't forget Saturday morning. If anything changes, I'll let you know. Do say hello to Arthur for me."

With that he turned around and let himself out. He left Molly sitting at the table, shaking her head. "You foolish man," she said to the closed door.


End file.
